Katsumi Hatake
' Kasumi Emma Hatake', also known as Katsumi Hatake to close friends 畑勝巳; serpent garden and as Emma Hatake to native english speakers, is one of the Bridges between the Spirit World and the Earth with her Soulspirit, Flamewolf. Katsumi is still in full time education, in an English college doing her A-levels. Furthermore she is in the band Kaeriloid. Data Main Data *Status: Alive *Race: Human (Bridge) *Birthdate: 15th July, 1999 *Weight: Katsumi refuses to tell (thanks Obama) *Nationality: British (¾ English ¼ Japanese) Secondary Data *Type: UTAUloid; OC *Owner: Paintsplatkat Personality Katsumi is an usually open-minded and enthusiastic girl. Most of the time she appears to be happy, even a little cheeky, which is probably the cause for the (sometimes dangerously) open expressiveness of hers. This, together with her trait to always be the last one standing, causes her to get often involved in fights with people which are conflicted with her current views. This happens mostly with Andy Summer, although both of them are try to avoid such fights. Her dramatic mood swings are often shown when she uses a lot of gestures when talking and making weird facial expressions. When she's bored (or concentrating) she chews on pencils, which she believes is a bad habit. Katsumi's mood varies depending on what she has been doing or who she has been talking too. She normally keeps a stable by playing games, doing archery and playing the drums. Biography Childhood Katsumi was born into a loving family, her mother, Nami Hatake, her father Brian Hatake and her brother John Hatake who is 10 years older than Katsumi. She was a well behaved child, but occasionally had a habit of being an annoying little brat and always blamed John for everything she'd done wrong (like when she once ate all of the sweets from the cupboard and then threw up all over the new carpet). She always used to carry around a little wolf teddy which she used to believe was her 'imaginary friend' Flamewolf. At this time Katsumi never knew why she saw Flamewolf every time she went to sleep. Later on in her adolescents she finds out why. At the age of 7 she moved to Leeds where she met a girl named 'Robin Hopton'. Robin was later nicknamed 'Venturi' and became one of Katsumi's best friends till this very day. At the age of 10, Katsumi started to learn Japanese, yet after half a year she stopped. She found it very difficult while her brother was a natural, so Katsumi became quite jealous of John's natural talent. With Katsumi's basic knowledge of Japanese, the Hatake family was able to go on their first holiday to Japan (after Katsumi was born) where they visited Katsumi's uncle Doji and cousin Sisuka. Beyblade/ Katsumi's Arsonist Tendencies Note: None of the members of Rosenkranz.wikia.com claim to own Beyblade. As Katsumi has been a beyblade-fan-character for a long time this remains a vital part of her background story. All characters, objects etc. belong to their respective owners. Paintsplatkat only claims Katsumi Hatake, as well as Flamewolf, as her own. In 2011, Katsumi was 12. She spent the entire 6 week summer holiday in Japan with her Uncle and Cousin (Doji and Sisuka). This was when she found out about Doji was the head of a beyblading company. So Katsumi made her own beyblade, flamewolf, to once again represent her 'imaginary friend'. Flamewolf the beybalde had the power to turn the floor into lava and generally set things on fire. These powers should only be used in a beyblade battle but because Katsumi ended up being a very good beyblade with the help of her uncle Doji in a very short time, she could control the beyblade's power. What Katsumi did not realise is that her love for fire had grown. She didn't notice that she wasn't just hurting beyblades but also damaging property, animals and humans. Eventually, at the end of her holiday, she entered a beyblade tournament where she got to the final. She was up against Ryuga who was the worlds most strongest blader, he used the legendbary backwards spinning beyblade Lightning L-drago which spun in the opposite direction. It was highly powerful and pushed Katsumi to her very limit. She set most of the stadium on fire while her beyblade spirit surrounded her. Finally, L-drago used one more final attack on flamewolf and it was smashed into 4 different pieces. Katsumi's mind also broke at exactly the same time due to all of the mind training she had done with her beyblade, so Katsumi fainted and Ryuga won. Weirdly, this was the only beyblading match John Hatake had seen because he had just come over to Japan to bring Katsumi home the following day. John was infuriated that he could not get down to help his sister who was obviously becoming more and more insane with power. He could see her becoming more corrupted by each attack she did. He watched her faint from the VIP balcony along with Doji and Sisuka. Her uncle although was truly impressed with Katsumi's power against Ryuga because Doji was the one who secretly trained Ryuga, he knew how much power his own flesh and blood had to have to be that close to beating the legendary bey. Sisuka became jealous of Katsumi's beyblading power and to see her father be more proud of Katsumi than herself. Katsumi was in a coma for 2 days after the battle, John never left her side. During the coma Katsumi was able to visit her soulspirit who took her to some healing spirits who helped her cleans and fix her mind, making Katsumi realise how corrupted she became. A normal human would have been in a coma for a long time, but due to Katsumi's connection with spirits she was healed a lot more quicker. Adolescents During this time Katsumi had become more knowing of herself. She has created a little business where she fixes broken beyblades from all around the world, she figured out she had an interest in fixing things was when she put back together her beyblade flamewolf. She was able to leave it fully working with the spirit inside, which is quite difficult. So, she opened her own online business to help other people have working, shiny beyblades. She wants to become some sort of engineer or possibly something different, she is not too sure yet. Her hobbies include drumming and playing games, most frequently – minecraft with Amy Itami. She has recently gained another hobby: archery. A little club opened up near her house for outdoor and indoor archery so she now has a new skill to work on rather than just playing archery on the Wii with her mother. "The day the internet goes down is the end of humanity because of Katsumi's wrath will destroy everything." '' –''Paintsplatkat (creator) Koraruloid / Kaeriloid In 2012, Katsumi, Sisuka and her friend had been shopping and they where walking home when Katsumi noticed a sign in a window. It was a little handwritten note in both Japanese and English: “ Have you ever wanted to be in a band? Koraruloid is looking for singers! We cover Vocaloid and anime songs for fun. Anyone can join. We have meetings every Friday at 5:00 so come along if you want to join. See you there! ~ Amy & Hikari” Katsumi realised that the meeting was in 15 minutes and she thought she'll try and join it for the summer holidays as it would be something to do. Katsumi had really wanted to improve her singing. So Sisuka and her friend took Katsumi's shopping home while Katsumi waited until the first person arrived. It was a girl, aged 17 and was wearing a fancy black and red outfit. She had a fringe that covered half of her face and generally looked mysterious. It was Amy Itami who welcomed Katsumi and asked her to go in. Katsumi then joined Korauloid as the 9th member and she never looked back. It was a start of an amazing friendship between Amy and Katsumi, even when Katsumi went back home to England she still contributed to the band with online covers and frequently spoke to Amy. Sadly, after 2 years of Koraruloid many of the members went their own ways and cancelling the band which left Katsumi devastated due to making so many friends through out Koraruloid. About a year later Katsumi asked Amy if they could make a new band, with just them two. This new band was called Kaeriloid. As Bridge Soon after Amy Itami became an Angel she realised Katsumi was not quite right, she had some magical aura about her. So she took her to Shigeru Tokage who then confirmed Katsumi was a Bridge. She is a naturally occurring bridge who was connected with Flamewolf ever since they where both born on the same day. Katsumi had been told about her spiritual bond with Flamewolf and how he is not imaginary at all but Is a real living creature. Katsumi was completely shocked at her new found role to help bond humanity and the spiritual world together in harmony. A weeks after Katsumi had been told about her role, a letter appeared for her, telling her to meet Lady Reeva Kevala while she was with Amy and Andy Summer. Andy took her to Lady Reeva, where they also met Nata the Wild, Lady Reevas guard. Since both have a similar way of thinking they soon got along well, and he allowed her to speak with the Lady personally. After Katsumi was told what her role was and that Andy will teach Katsumi to have a stronger bond with Flamewolf and will learn how to create and control magic. Ever since that day Andy and Katsumi have trained with each other, despite their occasional arguments, and Katsumi is slowly but surely learning how to create different kinds of magic and how to control her powers. Relationships to other characters John Hatake Katsumi and John Hatake have always been very close, ever since they where little kids. This is mostly due to how similar each other's personality is, the only thing that truly differs is that John is a lot more quiet than Katsumi so he doesn't show to be as mischievous as Katsumi. Unless you know him very well. John has always felt some kind of responsibility for his younger sister due to him being 10 years older than her, so he does dislike when Katsumi doesn't obey the rules. For example, when Katsumi says she's going around to John's apartment but instead sneaks off into the spirit world to do some training. Flamewolf Flamewolf and Katsumi have a very unusual relationship of being bridges between the spirit world and the human world. They are extremely close as they can understand what each other is feeling by a mind link. Flamewolf and Katsumi will soon have the responsibility of preventing wars and fixing broken links between the human world and the spirit world. Along with other bridges, these two will soon be able to help balance the worlds. Amy Itami These two became instant best friends as soon as Katsumi joined Koraruloid. They sang many songs together and enjoyed hanging out with each other. Amy Itami and Katsumi normally talk over the internet, sharing covers with each other. Katsumi usually loves to play minecraft with Amy in her spare time. More recently, Katsumi has been loosing touch with Amy due to Amy's troubles with Heaven ect. Katsumi does not quite understand what is going on with Amy but she still tries her hardest to stay by her side, at the moment Katsumi is very worried for her dear friend and what is to come. Andy Summer Katsumi and Andy Summer have a pretty complex relationship. Originally they hated each other as Andy used to be grumpy all of the time. Nowadays they still do not get along very well as they wind each other up something terrible, yet, now that Amy Itami is in trouble, they try to get along well to help her. Andy, as requested by Lady Reeva Kevala, is teaching Katsumi how to use her abilities to become one with Flamewolf and fulfil her bridge duties. Katsumi often becomes annoyed at her teacher, while Andy tells Katsumi off quite a lot because Katsumi normally wants to enjoy using her magic but this is quite dangerous because Katsumi does not know how to control it fully just now. It will take a long time for Katsumi until she is capable of using her magic without possible danger. Venturi, Sin, Jet and Adrian Katsumi's friend group consists of herself, Venturi (her oldest friend), Sin, Jet and Adrian. Sin and Jet are nicknames and they are brother and sister. Adrian is a newcomer to the group, he was introduced by Katsumi visiting Lynnie's workplace and he was on a work placement. Katsumi and Adrian started talking and soon after, he joined Katsumi's friend group. Appearances *Katsumi's Arsonist Tendencies *Corruption Trivia *She really needs glasses but doesn't want to go to the opticians and she also doesn't want to wear glasses all the time. *Katsumi lives near a forest. When she was little she used to believe that Flamewolf lives in there and used to go adventuring in there with her brother (because he didn't want her to go alone). *When Katsumi is moody or generally unhappy she becomes quite cold hearted and manipulative. Additional content *UTAUwikia Page *Pages of her creator, Paintsplatkat #DeviantArt #Scratch #Soundcloud #Tumblr Category:All Category:Female Category:Major Category:Person Category:Aetherial Category:Spirit Category:Utau Category:Bridge